


Safe Pups

by nimnox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox
Summary: When Taylor goes out without her Alpha, the others step in to take care of her.





	Safe Pups

          It had been almost a year since Ignis and Taylor became mates. And after many months of heats, ruts, and frustrated tears, they finally got what they wanted. Pups. Taylor was five months along, her belly swelled with life. Ignis was at her side almost always, the only exception was when they were working. As much as Ignis protested, his Omega insisted on working. Light duty would be fine. So here she was, working with Gladio and ‘guarding’ the prince. Though with Gladio around it felt more like she was just hanging out with her friends. 

  
  


           Prompto had been hugging her arm all day, trying to rub her swollen belly. She of course allowed the fellow Omega to feel her pup, but it had taken a little more time and patience for her to allow the Alphas in their group to touch. The three were incredibly protective of her while Ignis was working in the Citadel. The four were out shopping, looking at video games and comics together. Taylor was humming softly as she flipped through a book. She didn't notice a couple of strange Alphas staring at her from the other end of the aisle. Prompto noticed and rushed to the third aisle down to get Gladio. In the meantime, the two strangers closed in on the Omega.

          “Hey there, Omega~ Where's your Alpha?” They smirked as she cringed and tried to hide behind her book. 

          “H-He's working…”

          “Whaaa? What kind of Alpha works when their Omegas pregnant?” He reached for her belly, earning a slap to the hand. He snarled at Taylor, making her cringe and whimper.

          “Hey!” Gladio snarled as he stormed over to them, Prompto and Noctis watching from behind him. “Keep your dirty paws to yourself.”

          “Says who? She's not yours, your scent isn't on her.”

          “Neither is yours. As Crown Prince, I order you to back away from her.” Noctis growled at the pair as he stepped forward. Gladio growled with him and they effectively formed a barrier between Taylor and the strange Alphas. Prompto rushed over and gently pulled her away. 

          “You okay?”

          “I-I wanna go home…” She whimpered and looked to him, tearing up. “

         “Okay, let's get to the car and wait for the others.” He gently led her away while the Alphas dealt with the strangers. Once they were in the car, Taylor grabbed one of Ignis’ spare jackets and wrapped it around her belly. She whimpered softly and gently rubbed her stomach.

          “Daddy will be with us again soon…” She whispered softly, as if trying to comfort the child. Prompto very carefully nuzzled her. 

          “I can text him and ask him to come home early if you want.” He smiled as Taylor nodded. 

          “Yes please…” She eeped as Noctis and Gladio got into the car. Gladio sat in the back with Prompto and Taylor to help calm the Omegas. Noctis started the car. 

          “Where to?”

          “Tay and Iggy’s place. Ignis is coming home early so we can hang there.” Prompto smiled and showed Ignis’ text saying he'd be there in ten minutes. 

          “Perfect. Let's get going.” Noctis started the short drive back to Ignis’ home. Taylor eventually fell asleep, using Gladio as a pillow. Gladio busied himself by gently rubbing Ignis’ jacket against her belly to help keep her calm. When they arrived, Ignis was waiting by the door for them. Noctis parked the car and went back to open the door for the others. Prompto slid out of the car easily. Gladio shimmied out and picked up Taylor, trying to be careful and not wake her up. Ignis rushed over and gently scented his mate as he took her from his arms.

          “Her scent is a bit off… something happen?”

          “She got harassed by some Alphas, but we got her away from them before they could touch her. They scared the hell out of her though.” Gladio grumbled softly as he recalled the incident. Ignis frowned and motioned for them to come inside. 

         “Let's let her rest for now…” He carefully took her to the bedroom and lay her down. He then went to tend to his guests.

  
  


         About an hour passed before Taylor woke up again. She slowly made her way out of the room and smiled when she saw the boys playing a game of cards in the living room. She got their attention by purring softly. 

          “Darling, did you sleep well?” Ignis perked up at the sound and immediately went to her side.

          “Mhm~” She giggled as he scented her more and more. 

          “You feeling better?” Gladio leaned back and smiled at her. 

          “Mhm. Thank you, Gladdy.” She smiled and leaned against her mate. “Hey, you guys should come feel the pup.” The boys rushed over, each of them gently pressing a hand to her belly. Ignis tilted his head as he watched her. Prompto suddenly gasped and grinned. 

         “I felt a kick!”

         “Me too!” Noctis smiled and gently rubbed the belly. Gladio pouted a bit.

         “I didnt feel anything…” 

         “Aww, give him a minute Gladdy. He's working up a good one.” Taylor giggled and patted his hand.

         “He?” Ignis looked to Taylor, arching an eyebrow. The Omega smiled at him sheepishly. 

         “Just a hunch I have…”

         “What are you gonna a name him??” Prompto looked up at the pair.

         “Isaac.” Ignis kissed Taylor's cheek and smiled as he earned another happy purr from his mate.

         “Uncle Gladio is gonna teach you so much stuff, kid.” He grinned as he finally felt a kick.

         “Uncle Gladio, Uncle Prompto, and Uncle Noctis… I like it.” Taylor hummed and looked to Ignis, who simply nodded. 

          “I agree.”


End file.
